Una noche más
by Fallingtoyourfeet
Summary: One-shot de una noche que Chat Noir y Marinette pasaron juntos. LEMON. MariChat. Fluff.


Marinette se despertó en la madrugada. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, su cuerpo estaba sudado, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Miró la oscuridad de su habitación, confundida por lo que le estaba pasando. Era la cuarta vez en ésta semana, y cada vez era peor y más intenso. Los sueños húmedos con Chat Noir seguían apareciendo, por mucho que ella se esforzara en no pensar en él y pensar solamente en Adrien. Aunque, al parecer, su cuerpo sabe lo que quiere: la humedad en sus bragas era la prueba irrefutable.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Agreste, Adrien se daba su sexta ducha en el día, masturbándose mientras pensaba en su antigua compañera de clases: Marinette. Imaginaba que era ella quien tomaba su miembro y no su mano, al igual que imaginaba sus mejillas rosadas mientras gemía su nombre.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero de un día para el otro, había dejado de pensar en Ladybug y pensaba en Marinette mientras trataba de descargar su excitación. Aunque ella a penas podía decirle una frase coherente, hablaba mucho más con él cuando era Chat Noir, incluso podría decirse que son buenos amigos. Iba a visitarla a su nuevo departamento universitario por las noches, y hablaban por horas; ella le contaba su día en la universidad, y poco a poco fue cayendo por ella.

Necesitaba verla una vez más, aunque sea para que hablen, por lo que a la noche siguiente le dio una gran cantidad de Camembert a Plagg para que su transformación durara bastante tiempo, y saltó por los techos parisinos hasta el departamento de Marinette. Se aferró a la pared mientras tocaba la ventana, sintiendo pequeños copos de nieve caerle encima. Marinette tardó un poco en abrirle, pero al final lo hizo, dejándolo entrar en su habitación. Lo saludó con un caluroso abrazo, como siempre, lo que le causó una molesta dureza en su entrepierna, pues notó que ella no llevaba puesto sujetador debajo de la fina remera de tirantes blanca que llevaba puesta. Llevaba también un pequeño short rosa que dejaba ver sus largas piernas blancas. Chat Noir se sentó rápidamente en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas en sus rodillas, pues su traje no lo dejaba disimular en absoluto su excitación. Ella le ofreció algo de comer y él aceptó gustoso, en parte porque, aunque Marinette ya no vive con sus padres, ella heredó su talento culinario; y por otro lado, porque necesitaba quedarse a solas un momento para calmarse.

Cuando Marinette volvió con una bandeja llena de delicias y unos refrescos, los dos comieron y hablaron. Ella le comentó que su amiga se había quedado en casa de unos compañeros para estudiar, y por eso se encontraba sola en casa.

— Y tú, ¿cómo estás, purrincesa?—le preguntó con una sonrisa. Marinette rió por su estúpida broma de gatos.

—Estresada, a decir verdad. Tengo mucho que estudiar para mis exámenes.

— Qué suerte que vine, entonces. Necesitas relajarte; darle un descanso a tu cerebro.

— Es cierto que me ayudas a relajarme, pero también me distraes.

— Por supuesto, ¿cómo no te distraerías con esta belleza?— bromeó, flexionando sus brazos para que sus músculos se noten un poco más en su traje.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Marinette se acercó mucho a él, de hecho se subió sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Le devolvió el abrazo, por supuesto, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

— De verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Chat Noir. Hoy deseaba mucho que vinieras, ¿sabes? Necesitaba de tus bromas estúpidas.

Chat Noir intentaba ser un buen amigo, trató de concentrarse solo en sus palabras, pero la presión de sus senos prácticamente desnudos, y su cadera prácticamente encima de la suya hacía esa tarea imposible. Se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en el hombro de su amiga cuando volvió a tener otra erección. No había forma de que Marinette no lo notara. Volvió a sorprenderse cuando escuchó una risita de parte de su compañera; ella separó un poco sus cuerpos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo...yo...l-lo siento...— comenzó Chat Noir, mirándola a los ojos para no mirar su cuerpo descaradamente.

Marinette le sonrió con dulzura, y después se inclinó hacia adelante para juntar sus labios. Chat Noir se sorprendió una vez más, pero pronto cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando en ese momento, pero de todas formas trató de no hacerle demasiado caso a su excitación, pues era su primer beso juntos y no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos Marinette quería llegar. Después de todo, que ella no piense que es un idiota asqueroso por excitarse con un abrazo no quiere decir nada.

Marinette había tenido muchos sueños húmedos con este momento, y una vez que tuvo la evidencia de que Chat Noir deseaba lo mismo, se decidió a hacerlo. Después de todo, aunque esté enamorada de Adrien, su cuerpo sabe a la perfección lo que quiere.

Estaba completamente segura de que si ella no daba el primer paso, Chat Noir jamás la presionaría, por lo que decidió dejar a un lado su vergüenza. Primero, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, para después, cuando él abrió su boca, juguetear con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, acercó más su cuerpo al suyo, causando un pequeño gemido en él cuando sus entrepiernas chocaron. Se emocionó un poco al poder ocasionar esa reacción en él, además de que también la excitaba, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Lo que primero empezó como pequeños sonidos, rápidamente se transformó en altos gemidos, y Marinette agradeció tener el departamento para ella sola, así no tendrían que contenerse.

Separaron sus labios y sus lenguas cuando les faltaba el aire. Marinette se sentía lista para seguir, y su excitación ya había crecido lo suficiente como para nublarle el juicio y que nada le importe.

— Deberías parar, Marinette. No sería capaz de resistirme si...— Chat Noir calló de repente cuando ella tomó los bordes de su fina remera de tirantes y se la sacó, tirándola a un costado de la habitación.

— No te resistas, gatito.

Sabía que no estaba usando sujetador , era lo único que Chat Noir podía pensar en ese momento. Aunque obviamente era grosero mirarla directamente, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Marinette rió, y volvió a besarlo, mientras instaba a sus manos recubiertas por sus guantes a tocar sus pechos como él quisiera. Sin duda lo hizo, después de todo, él no va a rechazarla si esto es lo que ella quiere. No obstante, pronto descubrió que eso no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba sentir su piel, y los guantes se lo impedían, por lo que rápidamente se los quitó y volvió a tocarla.

Luego de un tiempo fue evidente que los dos necesitaban más, así que Chat Noir la tomó en sus fuertes brazos, Marinette cruzó sus piernas en su espalda, y, sin separar sus labios, la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad. Antes de volver a ella, él tomó su cascabel, que funcionaba como un cierre de su traje y lo bajó hasta el final en su abdomen inferior. Sacó sus brazos de él también, y se sacó sus botas.

Marinette lo miraba llena de lujuria, mordiéndose el labio inferior para refrenarse. Aunque el traje de Chat Noir no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ver los músculos que ha desarrollado con el paso de los años es otro nivel. Apretó con fuerza sus muslos, causando una sonrisa en él.

— ¿Qué pasa, purrincesa? ¿Me deseas tanto que no puedes esperar?— preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, acariciando el lado interno de su pierna mientras se tiraba sobre ella en la cama. Al sentir su dura entrepierna, Marinette soltó su labio para sonreírle.

— Creo que el que no puedes esperar eres tú, gatito.

— Mmmm, creo que tienes razón...— susurró en su oído.

Bajó con sus labios por su cuello, para después morderla ahí, dejándole una pequeña marca violeta. Marinette debería enojarse porque la marcó así, ella tiene una vida y no podría explicarlo, pero en lugar de eso, le pareció muy sexy. No pudo evitar buscar su cuello para hacer lo mismo con él.

Chat Noir sonrió ante las aparentes ganas de Marinette de que él fuera suyo. Bajó con sus labios por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. Lo lamió mientras que con su mano seguía bajando hasta poder quitarle ese diminuto short rosa además de quitarle sus bragas también. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Marinette removió lo que quedaba de su traje, liberando su erección. Volvió a recostarla en la cama para devolver sus labios a uno de sus pezones; con sus dedos comenzó a estimular su clítoris, causando gemidos excitantes en Marinette, quien tomaba con fuerza las sábanas. Luego de estimularla por unos minutos, metió lentamente uno de sus dedos dentro de ella para prepararla. Marinette gimió con fuerza por sus movimientos, casi volviéndolo loco.

— Vas a hacer que termine solo de escucharte, Marinete...— susurró en su oído, disfrutando de otro gemido cuando insertó otro dedo.

— Te gusta avergonzarme, ¿verdad?— preguntó Marinette como pudo entre sus gemidos.

— No, me gusta oírte gemir.— corrigió el felino, sonriendo.

— Chat...no puedo más...hazlo...— le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Chat Noir sacó sus dedos para después posicionarse, antes lamiendo la prueba de su excitación en sus dedos.

— Espera, no tengo protección.— le informó, mentalmente pateándose a sí mismo por no haber pensado en eso.

— No importa.— dijo Marinette después de mirarlo pensativa por un momento.— Supongo que no tienes ninguna enfermedad de la que tenga que saber, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no.— contestó Chat Noir, todavía en shock por su decisión.

— Bien, yo tampoco, por lo tanto, no hay problema.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si...?— se estaba literalmente forzando a pensar con el cerebro.

— No hay problema, gatito. Ven aquí, y hazme tuya, Chat Noir.

Su cerebro se tomó vacaciones después de esa frase. Se posicionó y con lentitud la penetró, intentando lastimarla lo menos posible, pero también sabiendo que es imposible al ser la primera vez de Marinette. Ella gimió con fuerza, sintiendo un gran dolor y muy poco placer; pero sabía que sería así, por lo que trató de relajarse, respirando pausadamente.

— Lo lamento, no quiero lastimarte...— expresó Chat Noir preocupado. Marinette negó con la cabeza, no segura de cómo saldría su voz si hablara.— Dime cuando estés lista, ¿está bien?— se dedicó a besarla en cada lugar que pudo, tratando de no moverse mucho para no incomodarla.

— Está bien, ya puedes moverte.— le informó Marinette en un susurro.

Lentamente sacó su miembro para después volverlo a meter, no enfocándose en su propio placer, sino en ella; en cuál sería la mejor forma para que ella se sienta bien.

Continuó con ese ritmo tortuosamente lento, hasta que pudo reconocer placer en sus gemidos y no dolor. Se aventuró con embestidas con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que ella misma se lo pidió. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, tomó las piernas de Marinette e hizo que lo rodeara con ellas, para poder penetrarla más profundamente. Con esa posición tocaba su punto G en cada embestida, lo que hacía que Marinette viera las estrellas de tanto placer.

— Chat...bésame...— le pidió entre sus altos gemidos.

Más que gustoso Chat Noir se inclinó para cumplir su petición, sin cesar sus enérgicos movimientos dentro de ella. Jamás podría haberse imaginado el placer que siente con cada una de las penetraciones; estar dentro de ella se siente tan pero tan bien...sin duda alguna es su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo.

Sus embestidas se intensificaron cuando comenzó a sentirse cercano al final. Sabía que ella también estaba cerca pues sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos, y sus uñas se clavaban más fuerte en su espalda. Fue entonces cuando sintió las paredes de Marinette cerrarse sobre él, casi sofocándolo, pero de una manera muy placentera. Sus paredes lo soltaron y ella gritó en la agonía de su orgasmo una versión muy excitante de su nombre de superhéroe. Chat Noir dio un par de embestida más antes de caer en el orgasmo, llenándola con su semen.

Chat Noir cayó sobre ella en su orgasmo, y Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello rubio mientras él se calmaba. Cuando lo hizo, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, con una sonrisa cansada. Marinette se recostó sobre su costado para mirarlo con una sonrisa, y volvió a acariciar su cabello, justo detrás de sus orejas gatunas, y eso parecía gustarle mucho al felino que ronroneaba feliz.

— Tenemos un problema...

— ¿Cuál, purrincesa?

— No quiero asustarte, pero...creo que podría enamorarme de ti.— confesó, ruborizándose.

— Eso no es un problema...todo lo contrario, me haría muy feliz que correspondieras mis sentimientos.

— ¿Y Ladybug?— preguntó sabiamente Marinette. Chat Noir pasó su brazo por su cintura, abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo.

— Me di cuenta de que tú eres mucho más importante para mí que ella.

Los dos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios antes de dormirse abrazados y desnudos.

Al otro día, cuando Marinette despertó para ir a su primera clase del día de la universidad, no pudo creer quien estaba a su lado, abrazándola con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dormía.

— Adrien...¿eres Chat Noir?


End file.
